Silent Memories
by Guilty.Ink
Summary: Rima and Shiki were always That was just the way things were, even if nobody could quite understand the depth they A collection of Shiki and Rima moments :) [One- Shots]
1. Slipping Ribbons

**Disclaimers: ALL VK characters belong to Matsuri Hino**

Chapter One

"_You were always the one_

_I'd go to when I need comfort._

_You were _

_my escape._

_So if you were ever to leave_

_I'm afraid I would crumble,_

_weakened, and mundane."_

Rima stood on the seat so she could look at the mirror. She was six and too short to simply sit. With her lips parted, she examined the girl in the mirror: the girl with orange hair tied in pigtails held by black ribbons. Her eyes were wide and the colour of a sparkling lake set in a backdrop of creamy skin.

"Miss Rima, Shiki-sama is here," one of the family's maids said as she bowed. Rima took a deep breath, her eyes lowering as she whispered a "thank you". Shiki walked in with a full black ensemble. "Hey Rima," he said breezily as he sat on the bed comfortably. She turned around, hearing the slightest off undertone in his voice.

"How's your mom?" Rima asked, knowing that his family affairs were the root of all his agitations, as most vampire clans were. He sighed but simply shrugged.

"Still the same, acting odd." Rima could hear the anxiousness in his voice. She knew that he was protective of his mother. She knew that every time the council would come in to 'talk' with her, a tiny mahogany haired would hold on tight in a desperate attempt of protecting his precious mom from the men who made her crazy.

"They're still coming?" Rima asked, but she had no idea of what it was like for a small boy to go up against men of the Vampire Council. He only wanted to protect his mom, but each time she would get angry and tell him to just behave. She told him to let go, to be quiet, and to stop acting like a child...let alone the fact that he _was _six

"Yeah," He said quietly but doesn't say anything other that that. His paler cerulean eyes were downcast and she sighed. The small girl plopped down next to him, her feet ticled underneath her.

"Will you be okay?" She asked, worriedly but it was clear from Shiki's face that he didn't want to talk about this anymore. Sometimes, he just liked being around her - it made his problems at home seem a bit farhter away. Distractedly, his finger entwined with her hair, making it twirl around his finger. That was one thing she liked about Shiki - the fact that he played with her hair. There was always something comforting about others touching her hair and Shiki had always found the bright colour interesting.

Then, with his eyes glued on her hair, he pulled the ribbon out and it slipped, making her hair fall over her shoulder. She felt it cascade down her back as her smile fade and she began to frown. She didn't like it when her hair was down, it would fall on her work and distract her.

"Shiki," she muttered almost complaining as she stood up again, about to go re-tie then. But then his fingers wrapped around her wrist and she stayed still. He sat up and touched her face, his fingers lingering over her cheek. It was gentle, slow. Her heart raced. Suddenly, he yanked the other ribbon and her eyes sharpen and narrow. "Shiki!" She scolded and her eyebrows knit together. He just smiled and held the ribbon back from her, not giving it back.

"But I like your hair like this."

Rima was suddenly uncomfortable, wanting to say what was on her mind, but knowing she probably never will, not now.

_I like you. _

* * *

LA LA LA LA.

Heyy guys, what's up ?

Remember to review or add this to your favorites. Because that would make you cool

Oh, and by the way, expect some heart warming moments that will make you smile :)


	2. A First Encounter

Chapter Two

"Those eyes that shined bright,

miles away.

And I loved her already"

_Note: This is before they actually met and became friends._

"Senri, try to smile, your mother isn't here." Senri's uncle said as they walked to the car. Shiki said nothing, only glancing towards the window to catch a glimpse of his mother before he goes. She stood there, fingers pressed against the window and smiled gently before ducking behind the curtains. His smile disappeared.

"Now, Takuma Ichijou is there, he's important in the council, so try to be a bit friendly, understood?" He asked. Shiki just looked out the window, and nodded slightly. He was 6, and knew Takuma quite well, although he thought he was really...cheery.

When they reached the mansion, his uncle left him, only giving him one stern look. Shiki knew what that meant of course: to be friendly to Takuma in particular. But all he did was stand there in his tuxedo. A little, strange boy in the midst of older aristocrat vampires.

In a couple seconds, his uncle cast him another look and Shiki began to move towards the terrace. He wasn't sure where Ichijou exactly was, but that thought drowned out completely when he saw _her. _The Touya girl.

Shiki gulped silently, then he turned his head just slightly, making sure he was unable to see her. His eyes search the crowd for something - _anything_ - that can distract him. _Why am I feeling like this?_ He never even knew the meaning of butterflies mixed with excitement before. Yet it was there now, and it was annoying him.

He took in a deep breath.

He turned back his head to gaze down the patio, at the foot of the steps. There was the girl who sat like a doll, sitting completely still. He resisted the urge to come and sit next to her. But he wanted to talk to her, get to know her. She seemed like someone who would understand him. He stiffened himself, and lifted his chin slightly.

At the moment when he turned around, he heard someone get up softly. When he turned his head, he saw her walking to him. He turned himself around slowly to face her. In seconds, they stood face to face with each other, with an innocent yet curious expression on their face. One boy, with reddish unruly hair and the other, with perfectly strawberry blonde.

And then, he smiled.

It was the smallest of movement at the corner of his mouth, but she saw it. She recognized tiny gestures like that - being one of little emotions herself. Her head tilted and examining him carefully. "I'm Rima Touya," she introduced, bowing her head just slightly. She was tiny and petite, again like a China Doll. Her bright copper hair was held up in pigtails with a navy satin bow.

"Shiki." He said. She bit her lower lip, and blinked once. Finally, she let out a breathe which sounds like a slight laugh, just one 'Ha'.

"Takuma told me about you," she shrugged, looking more comfortable. Shiki shook his head just slightly, _Of course he did._

"I heard about you too...you're a good friend to him." Shiki tried to say casually, although he despised that his way of having a conversation with a girl like Rima was through a connection. He felt jealous that Takuma met this girl before he did. He frowned slightly and looked down. Rima noticed that, she took his hand, and then smiled.

"I want to be good friends with you." She said quietly. It took all the confidence she ever had to touch him but she had been aching too for so long now. His hands were warm and soft and she let him go immediately, a slight blush on her face. _Really, really good friends._

* * *

HAHA, this is really short, I know. And for the ones that know my other story - Ice Cubes (Amari, Ichijou, Shiki) and didn't check it out yet, I just want to announce that it is finally over. The last chapter and epilogue is up :)

Bye :D


	3. Speechless

Chapter Three

_"There is communication,  
_

_in silence,_

_where love is the language that_

_is impossible to learn."_

"I never knew that when you like someone, you're speechless." Ruka stated, starting off her swing lightly rowing back and forth. Rima just shrugged. "You never seem to say anything around him, and remember that time when we went to Hanabusa's house?" Ruka recalled. Rima groaned. The two eight year-olds started to reminisce back on that time. Ruka, Takuma, Akatsuki, Hanabusa and Rima were all at Aidou's house. And it was fun, everyone laughing. While Shiki just happened to stroll in when Rima was telling them a story, and as soon as he walked in during that time, she started to stutter and eventually said nothing. Hanabusa had teased her, saying "Love makes you speechless." They all laughed with her. Rima shook her head at the memory.

"If you like him, why won't you just ask him out?" Ruka said, kicking her feet so she can swing higher. She giggled, reaching out to the branches that fanned in front of them. Rima sighed and barely moved. Her fingers tightened around the chain, she bit her lip and shook her head. Of course Ruka would suggest that - _everyone _liked her. They looked at the girl with ash brown hair, hypnotic eyes and classic beauty and they were willing to give her their world. Then they would turn to her orange haired, silent counterpart and frown.

"I don't know, Ruka." Rima said softly.

Shiki kept on giving her mix messages, he was so quiet and stiff at times; but in others, he made her smile and laugh. At one moment, he was two meters away from her and the distant felt like a mile, while the next he could be playing with her hair with no proximity. "Well, you're just lucky he likes you too." Ruka giggled. Rima sighed again, wondering whether or not that was true.

0-0

"I'll be _right _back," Takuma says holding up a finger. Rima's eyes widened. "But wait -" she protested, he had just knocked on the Shiki Manor's house. "Stay there!" He called out but then flitted away. Her eyes widened and she was startled but before she could escape, the door shuffled open. A burgundy haired boy peeked from behind it, and pale blue eyes met hers. "Rima?"

"Wait," she murmured, "Takuma was here." She looked around for him, trying to hide the rosy colour growing on her cheeks. There was an awkward 20 seconds, and Takuma still didn't come back.

"Are you just going to stand out there?" He finally said, opening the door wide. His pale sapphire eyes were hidden behind his sharp fringes, but she thought they looked a little bit nervous too. She cracked a smile.

"I'm a vampire, you have to invite me in." She teased him. The corner of his mouth turned upwards as she walked in, and sat – instead of the wide, inviting leather couches – the foot of the marble stair case. He shrugged, hands in his pocket and came down to sit next to her, with his arms propped horizontally on top of his knees.

"I don't think Ichijou is coming back." He remarked, looking at the wide open door. Rima just shook her head, wondering if this was some plan him and Ruka made up. She kept her ocean-blue eyes straight ahead, refusing to look at him. There was another long silence, until finally, he made a move.

His long, pale fingers stroked her cheeks, and then softly brushed back her hair away from her face. Rima breathed sharply. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He murmured as one hand was lifted to play with her hair, while the other he used to rest his chin upon. How could he be so casual? It drove her crazy. It took her everything she had to try to play cool. She shook her head. If she opened her mouth, she may blurt something out she regret.

Oh, like, I don't know - _Shiki you make my heart beat so fast I'm scared it will explode. Shiki, you make me feel human. Shiki, you drive me crazy and I want to kill you because I don't drive _you _crazy._

_"Rima?"_

_Silence._

"Shiki 2- Rima 0."*

* * *

*** = The last sentence means how much times they made each other speechless. Shiki made her "speechless" twice, hence the "Shiki 2 - Rima 0"**

Until the next update, bye :D


	4. To Fall in Love

Chapter Four 

_"I fell in love the way _

_you fall asleep:_

_slowly_

_then all at once."_

Rima sat down next to her bed, and put her head over her knees. She was tired, very very tired from school. It wasn't a struggle, it was just a pile of a lot of work that she rather not touch – let alone, actually do. And to make it worse, Shiki was no where in sight. Where was he when she needed him? She sighed deeply and dragged her hands over her face to calm her. It didn't help a bit. The door opened, she turned her head to the side, hoping it to be Shiki. It was Ruka.

"Come on, we have go eat." She announced, hands on her hips.

"I don't have an appetite," Rima shrugged. Ruka didn't argue, she merely shrugged her shoulders and closed the door behind her. Rima leaned against the side of her bed, then propped her arms over her knees and rested her head there to stare at her wall. Then, she flattened her legs over the floor. Then she angled her legs tot he window. She kept on changing the position she sat in for no apparent reason but boredom. Finally, she found herself back in the position in which she stared at the window.

She sighed. _What to do now._

0-0

Shiki walked in the girls hallway, fork in his hand reaching up to plop in his mouth. His eyes were guarded but he was in a relatively good mood. _Yum, cake._ Rima hadn't show up for dinner, so he decided to go check up on her. The classes had been piling a bunch of work, so of course, he ditched the classes and slept instead.

He opened the door quietly into Rima's room, she was staring at the window and didn't see him. The position shifted as he walked behind her, and her eyes moved to the wall – still not seeing her. He felt his heart skip at the sight of his dainty Rima. He slid on the bed on his stomach, and came to stop to wrap his arms around her shoulders. He heard her gasp.

"Shiki," she sighed. He kissed her in the cheek. Then he pulled himself up on his elbows, bent his head over her tipped back head and gently kissed her her lips.

"I missed you," she said. Her cobalt eyes seemed sad and fatigue. He tilted his head to the side, confused.

"I wasn't gone for _that _long." He said, his voice confused. After all, it only was 4 hours of sleep that he went through. Then again, it was 4 hours of school for _her. _"I'm sorry," he said. She gave him a look but allowed him to touch her as he carried her back onto the bed. She stretched out and then curled right next to him. A hand underneath her cheek, she stared at him and then her eyes narrowed.

"Don't leave me again." She said, in a tone that can only be snapping to each other. Anyone else would not detect the hint of irritation.

He leaned in closer, until they were forehead to forehead. Then, the smallest smile pulled up on his face. "Whatever you say." And as he yawned and his eyes fluttered to close, it suddenly hit her how much she missed this cerulean eyed man.

* * *

Sorry for the really long time it took me to update...anything!

Enjoy!


	5. A Helpful Distraction

Chapter Five

Shiki took a step, then another and then another. The yacht shook rather abruptly, making his steps unstable. He made his way to Rima's room but was disappointed to find she wasn't there.

_Where was she?_

He wandered around the boat, she wasn't at the bar with everyone. Nor was she in her room. He found himself at the farthest corner of the boat. She was leaning over the deck, on her toes. He shook his head just slightly. He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She groaned.

"Shiki!" She scolded. She frowned, her eyebrows pulled daintily together. He raised his eyebrows and noticed the disturbed look in her cerulean eyes. She was sea sick. Apparently, even vampires can have that feeling. There was – thank God – no...puke...on the deck, but her face was pained. She sat down and leaned her head against the cool railing. Shiki sat down next to her and wrap his arms around her shoulders and held her close by. He cradled, getting lost in her warmth, in her comfort.

Rima rested her head on his shoulders and let her tired body get some rest. She allowed herself to give up and retreat from this spinning world on water, knowing that at least Shiki was there to care for her. When she woke up, she was in her bed with an empty feeling in her stomach. Thankfully, the room was dark - God only knows how bad her mood would be if she woke up to a blinding light. But Shiki knew this, and he knew how to take care of her. She patted her way around the room to find the horrible blood tablets and forced herself to swallow them. At least her stomach felt...filled.

She sighed, rubbing her eyes before stepping out of the room. Warm, orange light spilled over the boat as sunset approached. There in front of her was Shiki, his back towards her as he stared mindlessly into the ocean. She walked to him with a smile playing on her face.

"Shiki?" She said. Her voice was hoarse...well, to a vampire's ears it was. To a human it was nothing less than perfect. He turned to her, one eyebrow slightly raised. The sun reflected off his eyes, making them seem incredibly light. "You're feeling better?" He asked, his pale sapphire eyes examining her face. She nodded but noticed a forlorn look in those eyes. She touched his face. "Are you okay?"

He sighed and nodded to the ocean. Lightly floating on the ocean's surface was a small box, with a logo -

"Oh Shiki." She sighed, shaking her head. But she looked up and met his gaze – and smiled. Rima pressed her hands on his chest, reaching up to press her lips against his. The ship rocked, making her fall closer to him. Shiki blinked, forgetting about the lost cause over the boat leaned in closer to her. If anything could get distract him from misfortunes, it was Rima.

* * *

I know what my old readers are thinking - there's no update! Ah, but there is! All chapters have been edited and altered. Good bye grade 7 grammar!

Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
